Love Shack
by Silver Space
Summary: A different past for Sarah's family and Jareth shows her the way. J/S. fixed chapters and a new one.
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the song Love Shack they belong to Jim Henson and the B-52's.  
  
Authors Note: Players is a real organization at my school and it is made up of just theater students or students who are rather active in the theater. Jell-O shots are basically Jell-O made with vodka and water and not just water. Enjoy and please don't forget to review this is my first Laby fic.  
  
Love Shack  
  
By Silver Space  
  
Sarah sat in the theater with some of her college theater friends. It was the last Players meeting and they were planing the end of the year party. It was going to be at the cabin. The cabin was just an old run down shack in the woods around campus and the theater group had laid clam to it when no other group did. The party was to happen that night and Sarah was excited. The group traditional had some kind of initiation for new members. It was always harmless and it was usually a song and dance routine for them to perform for the rest of the group. What made tonight more interesting was that an old member of the group, was going to be there. After the meeting Sarah went back to her room and thought happily about the last few years. She had kept in contact with Hoggle and what was happening in the Underground. Neither of them ever mention Jareth unless he had helped Hoggle out in some fashion or another child had been taken. All the people to try the Labyrinth had failed. She had been the only one to even make it to the castle. Sara smiled in just thinking about all that she would have to tell Hoggle the next day.  
  
Soon it was time to meet the rest of the Players for the ride out to the shack. The radio blared on the short ride out and the party was hopping soon after.  
  
After a try of Jell-O shots had been passed around and more dancing the guest of honor was presented. Sarah was shocked.  
  
"Jareth" she muttered  
  
Fine she could deal with this, the room was crowded and avoiding him would be simple. After another try of Jell-O shots all the new Players were taken out back to be informed of there initiation.  
  
"You will be singing and dancing to Love Shack with Jareth, respective parts of course. You can sing or lip sink but you must dance."  
  
Slowly they filed back into the party and enjoying the party waiting for the song to start.  
  
Love Shack came on and Jareth wondered over to Sarah as she danced and lip sank. She was quite drunk by this point and dance freely in time with the music. As it seemed she had also taken the lead of the girls part while Jareth had the lead for the guys. She would dance close to him then back away again. Jareth noticed how well her body moved with the music and was starting to lose control of his mind as the song went on.  
  
Bang Bang Bang on the door baby  
  
A little louder baby  
  
Bang Bang Bang on the door baby  
  
I can't hear you  
  
Bang Bang Bang on the door baby  
  
Knock it a little louder sugar  
  
Bang Bang Bang on the door baby  
  
I can't hear you  
  
Bang Bang Bang on the door baby  
  
At the end of each line Sarah sung she moved closer to Jareth till she was right next to him grinding and then whispered in his ear "We need to talk alone I'm in love" she whispered  
  
"You're what" Jareth said but he was in perfect time with the music  
  
"Tin roof rusted" Sarah responded  
  
Jareth however wanted to find out what she was talking about. He was far from being the frightening jealous Goblin King of her dreams so many years ago. If all went as planed he would be able to bring Sarah back with him and hopefully get a heir from her. So that his malevolent nephew and sister could not have any more lame to his throne, but at the same time he would hand it over for Sarah if she did not wish to return.  
  
The song continued but was soon over Sarah breathing a little hard. It was obvious that she was drunk. Jareth led her away to a quieter spot never seeing his nephew glaring after them. 


	2. Truth and Family

Love Shack:  Truth and Family

By Silver Space

Jareth led Sarah to the bedroom closing the door and sitting her down on the bed.  He then produced a goblet with a sweet green liquid in it.

"Here" he said, " drink this and it will sober you up"

She took it and drank while Jareth sat down on the bed next to her.  Slowly the drunken fog lifted from her brain.  As soon as she saw Jareth next to her she was angry.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

"Sarah I spent four years aboveground studying your performing arts."  He said and Sarah just looked at him skeptically.  "If you don't believe me you can look in the yearbook for 1981.  I was what you call a freshman then."

"Why are you back then?"

"They invited three of the original members back this year.  Honestly I did not know that you would be joining."

Sarah was silent.  "Have you enjoyed your time away from home Sarah?" Jareth asked

"Yes but I don't know what home is anymore.  Karen just got worse after I came back.  The only reason why I stayed was Toby.  Dad was killed in a plain crash last year.  He had left me enough money to get through school."  Sarah paused.  She had never looked this scared or relaxed at the same time.  Could this be the very same girl who had faced him with no fear?  Jareth though.  "Are you going home this summer?"

"I was hoping to find an apartment but no luck so far.  I want to keep an eye on Toby, make sure Karen doesn't hurt him.  She has acted strange ever since Dad died."  She touched her shoulder very gently.

"Sarah what did she do to you?"  Jareth asked

She slowly let down the shoulder of her shirt.  A small thin scar ran across her shoulder.  Jareth was shocked and getting very angry.

"She was angry one day and through a knife, not at me just across the room.  I didn't get out of the way fast enough."

"Sarah if you want you can stay at my castle this summer."

"I can see Toby whenever?"

"Well not whenever but yes you can go and visit."

"Thank you Jareth, I will call right after my finals are finished."

Jareth slipped and arm around her "I was wondering if you would ever call me."

"I guess we didn't part on good terms."

"No we didn't.  Now about what you said to me on the dance floor."

Sarah blushed in embracement.  "I was drunk don't pay attention to what I said."

"I will forget it this time but I find most people tell the truth more often than not when they are drunk."

They stood up and disappeared to out back the walked back into the party.

As they returned to the party Jareth noticed his nephew Jared there, watching them.  Nothing good had ever come out of his presents anywhere.

Another tray of drinks was passed around but Jareth stopped Sarah from taking one.

"I think you have had enough to drink tonight." He said but then whispered, "I'll explain later want to go for a walk?"

"All right" Sarah replied and after a few good-byes to her friends they walked out the door Jared following.

"I'm sorry Sarah for taking you away from your party but my nephew is trying to take my crown and I fear he may harm you."  Jareth said keeping his arm around Sara

"I never knew that you had other family."  Sarah said

"Yes an older sister and her son."

"Why dose he want your crown?"

Jared stepped out from the shadows that he had been hiding in and said, "Because my dear, my mother and father should have been the rightful rulers of the underground."


	3. More Truth and Family

Disclaimer:  The usual the usual.  I don't own anything other than Jared and Jareth's sister (she needs a name so any help would be nice)

Authors Note:  What happened to all my reviewers?  The story has not gotten that bad has it?  Please R/R I don't care if you flame me tell me what I need to change so that it can be fixed.  At this point in time I don't have a beta reader so what ever input you guys give is great.  Anyway on with the story and yes Sara and Jareth have nasty fight soon.

More Truth and Family

By  Silver Space

Sarah shrank back against Jareth, who kept his arm around her protectively

"What do you want Jared?"  Jareth said the anger was evident in his voice.

"Just wondering were our star initiate went to."

At this point Sarah had gotten her old courage back "I was tired and Jareth was kind enough to walk me back."  Sarah squared her shoulders "Now if you will be so kind as to leave us."  She had that dangerous glint to her eyes and Jareth smiled inside, so his Sarah was not lost at all just hiding.

"Then I shall take my leave."  He bowed slightly "See you in class Sarah" and he vanished

Jareth raised his eyebrows "class?"

"Well it appears your not he only one interested in theater from the Underground."

"If I had know he was here I would have sent word with Hoggle."

Sarah looked at him curiously

"Yes I knew that Hoggle came to see you and if needed he would deliver a message for me."

"Oh."  Said Sarah and she relaxed against Jareth and they continued to her dorm in silence.  At the edge of the woods Sarah spoke

"Jareth, tell me about your family."

"Well my sister is about 200 years older than me and married to a duke she fell in love with from a neighboring kingdom.  When I was born it didn't look like I would live long.  I was a very sick child and with my sisters marriage she was promised the throne.  I lived however and challenged my sister for the right when it came time to pass down the crown.  The challenge was the Labyrinth that we played in as children.  Who ever could get through in the fastest time won.  I made it through in half the time.  My sister took it well she was happy in her marriage."  Jareth stopped speaking as they came to the main part of campus.

"What's wrong?"  Sarah asked

"Too many ears."

"Oh, come on up to my room.  I don't have a roommate."

Soon they were in Sarah's room seated on her bed.  Sarah had a throw pillow hugged to her chest.

"Now were was I?"  Jareth commented to himself

"Your sister had lost the challenge and was going back to her husband."

"Yes, my sister took it well but her son was another matter.  He has always been a power hungry brat who was not satisfied with being a duke.  I have heard about him plotting to get my throne for years now."

"So Jared just wants to be a greedy king and use any means necessary to do it."  Sarah said casually.  Jareth nodded.  "What dose his mother have to say about this?"

"She has not been in the court of the Fae for about 50 years now and left Jared in charge of the dukedom."

"I will keep my eye on him."

"Sarah I want you to have this." A small crystal necklace formed in his hand  "If you ever get into trouble I will know."

"I could get into more trouble than the Labyrinth?"  Sarah asked questioningly but moved her hair as Jareth put on the necklace."

"When my nephew has almost equal power to myself, yes."  Jareth whispered in her ear. And rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Jareth, I know your just concerned."  Sarah turned round to face him, his face mere inches from hers.  The last time he looked at her like this had been in the ballroom as they danced.  

Jareth slowly leaned toward Sarah and kissed her gently.  To his surprise she responded, slowly opening her lips to his gentle probing.  Sarah ended up against the wall wrapping her arms around Jareth's neck deepening the kiss.  Slowly they parted.

"Be safe Sarah."  And Jareth vanished.

Sarah slept with pleasant drams that night.  The next morning Sarah smiled and was completely happy when she awoke, still able to feel Jareth's kiss on her lips.

After she was dressed she called on Hoggle.

"Hey ya Sarah." He greeted

"Hey Hoggle things are going great here how about yourself?"  Sarah said and plopped on the bed her necklace caught the light and Hoggle's attention. 

"Sarah, were ya get that necklace?"

"From Jareth last night.  He said it was for protection against his nephew."

"Sarah, the only person who can were that there necklace is the ones whos to be Queen of the Underground.."

"What!" Sarah said very upset now

"That's whats I'd been told."  Hoggle replied quietly

"Jareth didn't tell me any of this!"

"Did he umm kiss ya last night by any chance?"  Hoggle asked effectively distracting Sarah from her thoughts.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it was a special night last night and ifs a fae kisses someone on a night like last, that's the person theys to marry."  Hoggle explained

Sarah looked at him shocked  "Hoggle I'll talk with you later all right I need to figure out some things."

Hoggle disappeared and Sarah started to pace and think.

About ten minuets later Sarah knew that all the answers would come from one person and one person only.

"JARETH!!!!!"


	4. The Theater and Class

AN:  Thanks to everyone for being so patience with me and kicking me back into gear.  Sorry this took so long and thanks to my reviews you have helped inspire me.

Disclaimer:  See other chapters.

The Theater and Class 

By Silver Space

"JARETH!!!!!"

Jareth sat on his throne and winced at Sarah's screaming and debated whether to go or to ignore her.

"Well I had better go or she will be really mad at me.  I also want to save my ears."  With that Jareth disappeared from his throne.

"You called my dear?"  Jareth said with an extremely calm face

"What is the meaning of this necklace?!"  Sarah fumed

"It is a necklace nothing more?"

"That is not what Hoggle tells me."

"Oh?"

"Yes and something about last night was rather special in the Underground."

"Well the necklace that Hoggle thinks you have, it isn't.  Sarah I can't touch that necklace.  The woman who is destined to be Queen receives the necklace from a family member.  I created a duplicate to fool my nephew.  He won't touch you if he thinks you are the destined one."  Jareth explained calmly looking right at Sarah

"You could have at least told me that last night!" Sarah looked as mad as she felt and Jareth knew better than to cross her.

"As for last night I don't know what Hoggle was talking about and if it was safe to tell you last night I would have.  My nephew is very dangerous when he wants something."

Sarah stared deep into his eyes and saw something that she was not sure of.  Was it caring, compassion, or even love?  She broke eye contact and glance at the clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late to my study group.  Sorry Jareth but I need to keep ahead in my theater class.  I will talk to you later all right?"  She spoke in haste and distractedly

"All you need is to call me Sarah."  With that Jareth stole a quick kiss and disappeared leaving a very shocked Sarah

Monday morning in Sarah's theater class they continued their discussion on the current play that they were studying, Phantom of the Opera.

"We have had a rather good discussion so far on this play and I would like to get your opinion of this next scene," the teacher said.  "In this scene we have Raoul, Christine, and the Phantom.  Tell me what do you see happening between these people."

Jared spoke up.  "Raoul wants Christine to believe that she is being silly in believing in these tales and that Phantom doesn't exist and it's just some crazy person who is creating havoc in the theater"

"A very good point Mr. Fae," the teacher said with a nod

"I must disagree," Sarah said

"Go on Miss Williams."

"Christine is trying to explain that the Phantom is a real person and not a fable.  She has seen his face, been to his home, and he awakened her sprit and made her listen with her heart not her ears.  His eyes told her of what he wants in the world, acceptance and someone to love.  She was the first to be opened who could possibly love him.  Raoul does not believe her and wants her to believe it was all just a dream."

"Why do you say that and how did you get to that conclusion?"  Jared said

"Easy, it's right there in the words they sing."  Sarah simply replied

Jared nodded to this.

"Christine hears a whisper of her name.  She looks into Raoul's eyes to see if he heard it too and it's like a spell overcame her.  Phantom is there and he sees this.  His heart breaks as he goes over all that he had done for her.  Opening her heart and mind teaching her to look at everything differently and she rejects him.  He knows that Raoul loves her voice and is in despair because he can see that Raoul doesn't love her soul, where the true beauty lies.  He then vows that she will regret the day she turned her back on him."

"A very interesting point Miss Willams.  Now let's listen to the part that we have been discussing and see if we can interpret what is happening."

The teacher set up the player and let the selection play as the students listened closely to the words.

For the rest of the class period they listened to parts of the play and analyzed what meaning of the words might have been intended.

After class Jared walked with Sarah trying to get her into a conversation as they headed to the student lounge.

"So Sarah, how did you come up with that wonderful conclusion about Eric and what he felt.  Some personal experience perhaps?"

Sarah decided to be friendly only because she had always been that way towards him and she wasn't about to give away all of her knowledge about him at least in public.

"No not from my own life Jared, but rather that is one of the few plays that my birth mother really liked and so did I.  She once sent me some notes that she got from the director on how the scene should be, though she was only an understudy for the part and one of the dancers."

"Oh, I didn't know you were adopted," he said playing stupid

"Actually no, my mom left pursuing her career but she kept in some communication with me for a few years," she replied curtly as they arrived at the lounge.

"Well pardon me Sarah but I must be off.  I have some other class work to finish today so I can't join you for coffee."

"That is all right, have fun with that work." Sarah said with a smile then turned into the lounge not seeing Jared disappear in a burst of dark glitter. 


	5. Another Character

Disclamer: No I don't own it, well except for Jared and Ryan. If I was doing this for money perhaps I could look at my school bill and smile as is I'm cringing. Anyway on with the story.

Authors Note: yes I'm back and have more written. It is surprising what happens during the summer. No I am not intending Karen to be all out evil, she and Sarah just never got along.

Jared reappeared in his chambers of his castle and started to pace.

"Dame that uncle of mine. He would just have to go and find a really stubborn girl to help him." He paced some more

"I need to get my hands on her, she is my ticket to the kingdom. She wears the queen emblem, she is the major key that I need to take over and expand my powers and lands."

He paced some more no ideas coming to him then suddenly he thought of something and raced to the historical room.

Upon walking into this room you could easily get lost. Rows upon rows of books and bound parchment. A few places had tables and comfortable chairs. Some of the tables had papers and books on them and others didn't or only a few items on them.

Most of the books in the room contained old laws and happenings of the dukedom sense its creations. The original document granting this land to the first duke was somewhere in the room. Some of the other books contained rules of the entire Underground.

These were the books that interested Jared. He thought that some where there was a rule stating who was to be the ruler of a land based upon who the father of the first born child of the designated Queen was.

Several hours later and no luck in finding anything a timid knock came at the door.

"What!!!" Jared yelled

The door creaked open and a young man walked in.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir but I wished to see if you needed anything before I went to feed." He said

"That's all right Ryan. Actually I am trying to find a very old law of the Underground, perhaps you can help me find it. I know when I brought you here you spent many hours in here."

Ryan looked interested "What law are you looking for sir?"

"I am looking for a law about how to take over the throne of another by using the intended Queen as the means."

"I do believe I know of what law you speak of but it will take me a few hours to find it. I can start as soon as I get back from feeding."

"That is fine Ryan, but I wish this done today."

"Yes sir." With that Ryan disappeared 

Several hours later Ryan reappeared and settled down in the library for some heavy reading. In looking over many of the old laws Ryan was pushed down memory lain a road that he would have rather not traveled.

** Flashback**

Ryan was in his old room his parents were fighting again, about him. They did this every so often and most times it was after yelling at him about something he did or didn't do in school. Tonight however was going to be the last night he ever had to listen to this.

He had been on his own for years now and all he wanted was to get out of the house. Packing the few things that he held most dear to him, some money and a tiny bit of food he set off out through his window.

Little did Ryan know that he shouldn't have left home that night. The Vampires were out and looking to increase their numbers. After trying a few cheap places Ryan decided that he needed to just find a place to crash on the streets. In passing a rather dark corner someone steeped out in front of him.

"What are you doing out so late little man, shouldn't you be home with mommy and daddy?" an extremely cold voice said.

Ryan stammered. "I..I don't have parents. I am heading home though if you will let me pass sir."

The figure just grinned. "No I think you will have a new home after tonight and a family" the smile on his face just grew wider and showed off his fangs.

Ryan's eyes got wider at this turned in the other direction and ran.

The way he had come was not exactly that well lit and he stumbled a few times trying to put as much distance between him and that thing as possible. As he glanced over his shoulder he gave a small sigh of relief when the creature wasn't following, but upon turning back around ran smack into him falling onto his backside.

The vampire grinned and looked down at him. "There is nothing to be afraid of in fact it doesn't really hurt." He bent down to drink from him but Ryan getting his sense back about him sat back and kicked him hard in the stomach. He was aiming a little lower but it had the desired effect, knocking the wind out of his attacker giving him time to take off running.

The Vampire was not happy in the least and growled to himself. "That's it he is a meal and I will drink him dry." His eyes flashed once and he took off faster than the average human after the boy.

Soon they were in a darker part of town for Ryan ran with out looking to where he was going. He just knew that he had to get away. His attacker soon caught up with him slamming him against a near by wall.

"Now I am through being nice to you." He said in a very low tone that would make most people faint from the shear death in the tone. "and now your are going to give me a very good meal." He grinned showing his fangs and holding the boys neck so it was exposed and him against the wall so he couldn't fight back. He lowered his head and sank his fangs into him drinking deep. Ryan's pulse began to fade and he became very week all the fight he had was suddenly gone. Just as he started to black out he thought he heard another voice.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Taking care of a mortal pest." 

Ryan slumped against the wall his breathing very shallow.

"You were not too drink more than needed tonight! Go I will fix the damage you have caused tonight and deal with you later. The king will have words for you!"

The next few moments were very fuzzy to him but he remembered being cared off somewhere and helped to drink something.

The next thing he remembered was waking up on a soft bed with a kind face beside him.

"Good your awake. I am sorry about your ordeal the other night but from what I can tell you will be all right. I will bring you some food then tell you a few things. I couldn't undo the majority of the damage that was caused to you." With those cryptic words the kind man left him and came back soon with food.

Ryan ate eagerly and after a few moments asked. "What do you mean that you couldn't undo the majority of the damage?"

His companion sighed. "I'm sorry young Ryan but you are one of us, you are a child of the night."

Ryan paused mid bite and looked at him. "You mean that I am now a Vampire?"

"Unfortunately yes. My master rescued you. He was not looking that night to do anything more than gain one or two more children and to have everyone else just feed, as they needed. It was a change for once. I think something is being planed."

Ryan just sat there in shock for a few moments. "So what is to become of me now?"

"I will teach you what you need to know and how to feed both with and with out killing and making it painless for your victim."

Ryan just sat there and absorbed this information. He could never go home again even if he wanted to. He was really on his own.

"Where am I going to go from here?" He murmured "What am I going to do?"

His host for the moment just smiled at him. There are places you can go and live the rest of your life. Just remember to feed and things will be just fine." With that he got up and left.

** End flashback**

Ryan pulled himself out of this wondering mind. Yes he had found a place to live. It wasn't the best place but there was real food to eat and he was able to keep himself fed on blood as needed. He sighed and looked down at the book he was reading and what he was looking for jumped out at him.

It was one of the older laws of the land and had never been taken out of the books when it became non existent. The law was intended for lower lords and a few common folk to be able to take the place of the ruler when it was their true love who had been chosen for the intended queen. The only reason why the law had to be written in the first place was to enable these people to legally take over. The man and woman in question had somehow been destined to rule and each family who had been taken over in such a manner never fought it. The Fae had learned a long time ago that it was not wise to mess with destiny.

A grin grew on Ryan's face as he read.

__

In order for a new king to be placed on the throne the intended queen of the present king must bare her first child before her wedding night. On the night she is to wed before the vows, she will present her child before the king and declare her love for its father. The child's father than shall take the king's place at her side and vows shall be exchanged. So comes into power the new king.

"Hmm" Ryan thought "that bit about declaring her love for the child's father might be a problem." He had known that Jared had been after Jareth's thrown for a very long time. "No matter though he shall have to deal with it. I have done my part." 

With that he marked the page and left the library.


	6. Who am I?

Who am I?

By Silver Space

Authors Note and Thanks:  I know I haven't updated but that thing called school kind got in the way.  Well I want to thank all off my Reviewers and thank my lucky stars that I have such a wonderful Beta reader.  Now enjoy the next chapter.

Sarah sat in her room doing her homework quietly.  As she worked on her theater analysis she wondered.  

"Is Jared right and I am looking at this play as if it were my own life?  I have so much in common with Christine."

As Sarah sat at her desk starring off into space, Jareth watched her through one of his crystals.  In all honesty he was very sorry to hear about how her life had turned out.  With her father dead there really was no one to protect her from Karen.  He had known upon his first glance of Karen that while she was a good person, she was no dreamer and really didn't tolerate other dreamers. ** Karen thought that is was right to be a dreamer when you're younger, but not to stay that way.  A person must come to face the reality of things.**

The other thing that plagued his mind was what to do about young Toby.  He had his sister's heart, that of a dreamer.  Jareth honestly wanted some way to help him out, keep his dreams alive.  He sighed.  That would all be taken care of in time, Toby was in no danger yet.  He was still young enough to keep some hope**.  Turning his attention back to Sarah he smiled.  She was very beautiful and he wished that she might be the one intended to be queen.  But alas it looked as if he was to spend many more years alone.  The one who was born with that mark was lost.  Her mother had run off with her daughter and had not been found for many years.  It was rumored that she had fled aboveground to become an actress and to keep alive the minds of so many dreamers who were loosing their gift due to the extremely harsh world that they lived in.  She had taken off**** saying that if her daughter was**** truly the intended one she would find her way back to the Underground.**

Sarah, in the mean time, had given up on getting** any**** more work done for now, and had taken off to the mailroom.  She had a letter for Toby to mail and with any luck she would have at the least some junk mail waiting for her.  After dropping off her letter she walked a few steps to her box, unlocked it, and to her great surprise found a real letter and a package envelope.  No return address was to be found on either.  **

"That is strange" she thought but with a shrug, took it and went back to her room.

Jareth watched this and wondered not for the first time who exactly Sarah's mom was.  Now he decided that he would have to find out the next time he visited her.  For there were a very select few who could call him to them at will, and** they were only the strongest of the dreamers in her world.**

Once Sarah got back to her room she looked again at the strange mail that she had received.  It was mail from New York of all places.  She didn't know anyone in New York.  Her mother had quit communicating with her years ago, and anyway she had never made it to New York.  Besides that she was out west somewhere traveling with small shows.  The big spotlight hadn't stayed with her long enough to keep her as a** huge star.  With a slight shrug she opened up the letter first.**

_Dear Sarah,_

I know that I haven't contacted you in years and I am very sorry for that.  I honestly had some very pressing issues that I had to deal with and couldn't talk to anyone.  When I left you and your father, it wasn't just for the theater.  I also had to leave because of some family issues.  I sent your father news of what was going on and asked him not to tell you.  At the time you were very young and would not have understood all that was happening.**__**

After I got the family matters settled, I found out that your father had remarried and was very happy.**  I did not wish to intrude on that. Writing to you now doesn't make up for my past hurts I did send some things to your father to keep safe for you until you came of age.  In our family that age is 21.  Yes, traditionally women come of age at 18, but in our family it is 21****.  There is much else that I should explain but I hope that your father has talk to you a little.  I have sent along with this package other documents that you should read over they will explain the family items that your father gave to you.  I announced many years ago that I wished nothing to do with the inheritance of the family, and everything that should go to me be passed to**** you, my daughter, instead.  I will be in contact with you as often as I can and wish to get to know the daughter that I have had to miss.  Keep your dreams and go after them.**

_Love your ever-caring Mother._

Sarah sat in silence for a long time after reading over the letter.  It was the fame that had taken her mother away from her and her father, but also family matters.  She had** had no idea that she would ever be able to come back to them.  That was why her father hadn't remarried or even dated for years after her mother left.**

Glancing back at the letter she wondered what things had been left to her.  She had all ready turned 21 a couple of months ago.  It was time to get some answers from her step-mother.  She would look at the documents later after she had brought into her possession the things that had been left to her.  Not to look at, but to keep them away from Karen.  Sarah had never really gotten along with Karen but she, always attributed it to that their spirits were so different.  She hoped that it had just been forgotten and put away with some of her father's things after he died.  She also desperately needed to talk with Jareth.  This was interesting, and she wondered how much he knew, and hoped he could come with her as a friend to help her face down Karen.  It was always better when a friend was along.

"Jareth?" she called out

He appeared in a burst of glitter and she smiled

"Yes Sarah, you called?"

"Yes.  I just got a letter from my mother.  She explained much of why she had to leave us.  Family and the stage called her.  I think she just wanted to see if she could make it big and bring us along but didn't want to bring a big burden with her as a struggling actress."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the news of family matters.  There had been a big deal with one of the minor royal families and their wayward daughter.  Something about being happy where she was** and not wanting**** to have the family powers and such passed to her, but**** rather to her daughter when she came of age.**

 "That is interesting to hear Sarah.  Did she mention anything else about your family.  As far as I knew you had never met any of your mother's family."

Sarah nodded a bit. 

"No I have never met them and it would be** nice, but**** I think they are in another**** country, and it is very hard to get there."**

Jareth nodded, thinking at the same time that Sarah had more of a history about her than either of them knew about.

 "Did your mother have anything else to say about her family, Sarah?"

"Umm she only kinda mentioned** she left some things in my father's possession for**** me to inherit upon my 21st birthday.  Karen never said anything about him leaving me anything except the money."**

Jareth remained straight faced, but inside he gasped a little.  The coming of age for his people was 21.  Could** Sarah possibly be the missing child?****  She had certainly found her way back to the Underground.**

He nodded.  

"It would be interesting to find out whose family you are a part of, and where you fall in the line of inheritance."

Sarah nodded in agreement.  "I** did want to ask though if you would accompany me home tomorrow, so I can face Karen.  Things seem to be a bit smoother when I bring a friend with me.  I need to find some answers**** to the questions that my mother's letter brings up.  I am afraid that I can only find them by going through what is left in my father's office."**

"Of course, I** would be happy to accompany you and find these things your mother mentions." His eyes fell on the other package she had**** received. "What is in the other package?"**

 "Oh just some papers from my mother that I need to look over.**  I do first want to have what ever it is that I was to have on my birthday."**

Jareth nodded.

"If you have time we could do this right now."

Sarah looked at the time.  

"That would be perfect.  Then I can see Toby off to bed too."

"Then let's go." 

With that he wrapped an arm around her waist and they were gone, leaving only a small trace of glitter.


End file.
